


Catalyst

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin comforts Elyan.<br/><a href="http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/619083.html">Read on LJ here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/gifts).



> This was written for la_temperanza ’s birthday. She asked for Merlin and Elyan bonding, with Elyan apologizing to Merlin after being possessed. I hope this hit the mark. Thanks to neyah444 for talking it over with me. This might be considered a missing scene from 4.10.

  
Elyan lay on the cot in Gaius’s quarters, eyes closed. Merlin wasn’t sure if he was sleeping, but he couldn’t resist touching his shoulder, ever so lightly. He was a little surprised at the heat the muscle held. It drew him in, encouraging him to press down more firmly.  
  
Elyan’s lashes fluttered a moment before his eyelids opened. Merlin smiled down at him.  
  
“Hey there. How are you feeling?”  
  
Elyan placed a hand on his breast, as though checking to make sure his heart was still beating there. He closed his eyes and smiled briefly, then opened his eyes again.  
  
“I’m doing all right,” he said in a croaky voice.  
  
Hesitantly, Merlin asked, “do you mind if I sit with you for a while?”  
  
“No. I don’t mind,” Elyan replied, a little weakly. “That would be nice.” He closed his eyes, resting.  
  
Merlin sat, hand on that warm shoulder, reflecting on what he’d seen that night. He’d been incredibly moved, hearing Arthur’s words of repentance and seeing his tear stained face. And Elyan had been the agent of that moment. Well, the druid boy who’d possessed him had been the true agent, but still, Elyan had reached Arthur in a way that Merlin had failed over the years.  
  
Warmth blossomed in Merlin’s chest. His shoulders dropped. He sighed.  
  
Elyan opened his eyes. “There. Feel better now?” he asked in a soft voice.  
  
Merlin blinked back tears, momentarily overcome with emotion. “Shouldn’t _I_ be the one asking you that?,” he choked out.  
  
Elyan smiled and reached up, covering Merlin’s hand with his. He squeezed, gently, and said, “Nay. That’s not how friendship works.”


End file.
